


Don’t be a stranger

by sapphicsfied



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: AHS, American Horror Story - Freeform, Constance Langdon - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jessica Lange - Freeform, One Shot, Sarah Paulson - Freeform, ahs apocalypse - Freeform, ahs murder house - Freeform, billie dean howard - Freeform, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsfied/pseuds/sapphicsfied
Summary: Constance x Billie Dean Howard one shot
Relationships: Billie Dean Howard & Constance Langdon
Kudos: 6





	Don’t be a stranger

Addie's death had left Constance with a sense of emptiness and self-hatred that only Billie had been able to soothe; she had always been fond of the older woman and seeing her suffer broke her heart.  
Constance was drinking herself to death; she would chug bottle after bottle, convinced that enough alcohol could numb her heart, and even though it never worked, she would keep drinking, hoping to find some peace in the sweet silence of alcohol-induced sleep. That's how Billie usually found her, passed out on the floor, her cheeks still stained from tears; she would lift her up, move her to the bed and caress her until she would wake up.  
Billie had eventually moved in with her, it wasn't always easy, but Constance had gotten better.  
Then Michael arrived, filling the void Addie had left.  
Now that Constance had a purpose again she was blooming; it was time for Billie to go, she was, after all, the Medium to the stars and she had a lot to catch up on since she had put everything on hold to take care of her lover. "Will you be okay?" had asked the young blonde, "I will" had answered Constance before pressing her lips against Billie's, "Don't be a stranger" she had continued.  
But Constance hadn't been okay. The one thing that was supposed to redeem her and give her back her will to live turned out to be the very thing that led her to suicide. She had always been a mother, and now the only way to be one was to be one in death.  
After they had parted ways Billie checked on Constance regularly; she could sense something was off, but she was way too caught up in her job to investigate further and Constance seemed fine. On the other hand, everything that had happened in the house influenced the medium's abilities, so it was easy to mistake Constance's off vibes for something else.  
However, when the other woman had stopped answering her calls, Billie took a break from work and decided to personally check on her. She wasn't too worried when she didn't find her home, as a matter of fact, the older woman often liked to visit the spirits next door. Being one of the few allowed in the murder house, Billie walked in.  
Constance knew that eventually, she would've had to face Billie, still, when she saw her in the hall, she couldn't bring herself to be seen.  
Billie had looked in almost every room of the house when she saw a red ball roll into one she still hadn't checked. Beau. She entered the room to get the ball and throw it back to the young ghost, but something caught her attention. Empty pill containers. The same pills Constance used to take to help her sleep. And empty bourbon bottles, the ones sold down at the Korean's. She froze as realization hit. She sat on the couch and started weeping and gasping for air. Constance was gone. But gone doesn't mean lost in the murder house, Billie had seemed to have forgotten that. She felt a deep warmth embracing her body, a warmth she knew far too well, a warmth she had longed for since she had met its source. She lifted her head and saw Constance sitting next to her. "Oh honey, I'm here", she whispered as she welcomed Billie in her loving arms, "And I'm going to be here forever".


End file.
